


【羅魯】9.0

by Lunatic_Y



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 奇幻要素, 年齡操作, 架空/虛構
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受/ASL/柯拉羅(親情向)！　架空/虛構設定/有奇幻要素/年齡操作/私設如山
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 3





	1. 海賊王/魯受向/中長篇-架空奇幻設定

第一次見到那孩子時他正在教堂門口和他爺爺抗爭著，最後他爺爺在他頭上狠狠地敲了一下之後，那孩子只能扁著嘴摀著頭被拖進教堂。

那孩子全程都在睡覺，卻在牧師闔上聖經的瞬間有所感應似的睜開眼。睡眼惺忪的他環視了整間教堂後和他對上眼，對方看起來有些驚訝又有些疑惑，最後那孩子微微歪著頭朝他燦爛的笑了。

再次見到那孩子是一個黃昏，他身上多了頂明顯尺寸不合的草帽眼下也多了一條傷痕，正站在教堂後方的樹下看著領餐的隊伍，一直到人群散去之後那孩子才慢慢走到教堂門口，東張西望地找些什麼。

才不是因為好奇，他只是太無聊了。所以他朝著那個小小的身影開口：「你在幹嘛？」那孩子顯然是被嚇了不小一下，整個人抖了一下就想跑卻被他輕輕鬆鬆揪著衣領拎起來。

「啊！你放開我！小心我揍你哦，我打人很痛的。」

看著在手裡一邊拳打腳踢一邊試著嚇唬他的孩子，他伸出手捏住對方的臉頰：「安靜點。」

那孩子瞪大了眼，一下子就不吵不鬧。挺聽話的，他還正想著這孩子捏起來手感不錯就聽見對方口齒不清的朝著他喊些什麼，於是他放開在對方臉頰上蹂躪的那隻手。

「是你啊！我記得我見過你。」那孩子朝他笑，就像他們第一次見面一樣。

然後他知道了那孩子叫做魯夫，今年七歲，眼下的疤痕是勇敢的證明，那頂草帽是他很重要的東西，還有一堆有的沒的奇怪資訊。

但還是沒說他在這裡幹嘛，只是搔搔頭告訴他說他餓了，伴隨著一臉明顯在說謊的表情。

「謝謝你，托拉男，下次見。」那孩子抱著懷裡的食物笑的燦爛，然後轉頭就跑。

什麼托拉男？是不會好好叫別人的名字嗎？  
什麼下次見？誰要期待跟一個小鬼下次……唉，他肯定是日子過得太無聊了。

後來他隔三差五的就會在那棵樹下看見那個小小身影，每次都會等到人群散去後才朝著教堂走來。偶爾身上會帶著一些大大小小的傷，偶爾還會把自己弄得髒兮兮的，但那雙一看見他出現就閃閃發亮的眼精和大大的笑容從沒變過。

「草帽屋，你怎麼每次都把自己弄成這樣？」

沒有回答。鬼靈精的大眼轉了一圈，隨著主人的笑容瞇了起來。然後他會替那個就知道笑的傻小子處理傷口，都弄乾淨之後再嘆口氣伸手弄亂那頭柔軟的黑髮。

「托拉男，有你在真好。」那孩子倒是不客氣的抱起一大把食物，朝著他揮揮手就跑了。

好什麼好？他可一點都不好，這小鬼到底知不知道自己在說什麼啊？

羅以為日子會這樣一天天的過下去，就像之前他度過的那些無聊日子一樣，只是現在他會在每個黃昏時刻朝那棵樹下望去。

期待？不不不，肯定是之前的日子真的太無聊……好吧，也許是有一點點期待吧？他想起了那張笑臉。

直到那一天，他看到那孩子在樹下不停地抹眼淚。那孩子沒有對他笑，甚至都沒注意到他。當他走到樹下，什麼都還沒說就被那小小的身軀抱得緊緊的，那孩子抱著他放聲大哭。魯夫的身上仍是帶著傷，哭累之後靠著他就睡著了。他抱著人就在樹下席地而坐，伸手揉揉頭髮、戳戳臉頰都沒什麼反應。

羅忍不住在心裡想著如果他開口問，會不會又只能得到一個笑臉……也好，今天就還沒見他笑過。他沒忍住輕嘆出聲，還是認命檢查起對方的傷勢，而當他的指尖剛觸碰到對方的肩膀，魯夫便被驚醒，整個人跳了起來一邊摀著肩膀一邊後退。

太陽已經完全下山，魯夫眼裡的警戒在黑夜中閃的刺眼。他不喜歡對方這樣看他，羅皺起眉頭看著那張淚痕都還沒乾的小臉，往前走了幾步，伸手。魯夫猶豫著退了半步，羅瞇起眼卻仍執著著沒停下動作。

最後讓他停下的是魯夫忽然哇地一聲就又大哭了起來。

「好了，草帽屋，我不碰你肩膀。」連羅自己都沒想過他會有這麼無奈的時候，他原本也只是打算替他擦一下臉而已。

魯夫聽了他的話，抽抽噎噎的往前就捉住了羅的衣襬。羅低頭看著魯夫的身影心情有些複雜，他知道魯夫藏了很多秘密。而當他的視線落在緊抓住在他衣服上的髒兮兮小手上時，他忽然就覺得這些都無所謂了，至少這孩子還是願意靠近他的。

羅終究還是無奈地勾起嘴角。

薩波走了，留下什麼給魯夫好讓以後能回來找到他。這是羅好不容易從哭得一蹋糊塗的魯夫嘴裡得到的資訊，他不知道薩波是誰，但顯然對魯夫來說很重要，這個認知讓羅莫名的很不爽。最後羅如願地把魯夫的臉擦乾淨，還是擦了好幾次才乾淨。魯夫就頂著那雙紅腫的眼睛趴在羅的懷裡睡得很沉，嘴裡時不時還嚷著和剛才一樣的名字。

他把那不爽的情緒全歸咎於一定是因為這個臭小孩就知道哭，哭的他心煩。羅仰望著滿月，將臭小孩往懷裡又摟緊了一點。天亮之前，魯夫醒了。他盯著羅的睡臉看了很久，在太陽漸漸從地平線處嶄露光芒時，他小心翼翼地取下了羅的斑點帽，然後輕輕地往羅的額頭上印下一吻。

「托拉男，再見。」

太陽升起了，羅望著魯夫離去的方向單手把玩著他的斑點帽，一手忍不住輕撫額頭。

他現在很確定，他很期待他們的下次見面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.09.12 9.0初稿完成  
> 2020.09.26 修改x1.  
> 2020.11.29 修改x2.重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


	2. 【羅魯】9.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受/ASL/柯拉羅(親情向)  
> ！ 架空/虛構設定/有奇幻要素/年齡操作/私設如山

那日之後，時不時羅的目光總是會不由自主的落在那棵樹下，尤其是越接近黃昏時分他越難控制自己的視線。

一天。

兩天。

三天。

羅很清楚魯夫本來就不是每天都會出現，但他從不知道原來自己可以這麼在意每天的時間變化。從他在教堂重新醒來的那一刻起，時間對羅來說沒有任何意義。日復一日、年復一年，太陽升起又落下，他沒有發現他已不再思考。他還是原本那個他，但他的記憶卻逐漸空白。

教堂裡的人換過一批又一批，他看著教堂漸漸斑駁也看著人們重新整修。日子已經久到他再也想不起來自己為什麼會在這座教堂，又為什麼不能離開這座教堂。甚至直到那個被拖進教堂的孩子和他對上眼之前，他都不記得人類應該是看不見自己的。

羅持續等待的日子來到第五天，他從沒如此明確感覺到時間的流逝。他伸手輕撫上自己的額頭，這才想起來人類應該是觸碰不到他的吧？

他開始思考。

羅坐在樹上，看著遠處太陽緩緩升起。

第七天，魯夫從來沒有間隔這麼多天才來拜訪教堂。

他想起了一些事情，例如他不是人類，至少現在不是。他不能離開教堂是因為他在等待著什麼，就像現在一樣，或許這就是為什麼他能來到這棵樹旁的原因。那天晚上，他在這棵樹下抱著睡著的魯夫竟也跟著睡去，而他好像其實是不需要睡眠的。

遠遠的有一個身影正朝這兒走來，那不是魯夫。雖然一樣是個孩子，但看上去比魯夫高了一點。那孩子直直走到樹下，盯著教堂的方向一動也不動，就像以往魯夫的樣子。羅不由得多注意了些這個陌生的孩子，他臉上有些雀斑，盯著教堂人群的眼神怎麼看都說不上友善。

連續三天，每當太陽升起時這孩子都會出現在這裡，就和以前那些黃昏時的魯夫一樣，而這孩子卻總是在太陽即將下山時離去。這些微妙的差異使羅感到困惑，直到今天他看見那個孩子拿著帶骨肉出現在樹下為止。

「魯夫說以前那些食物都是你給他的，這是給你的謝禮。」羅看著那孩子將帶骨肉放在樹下。  
「他以後不會再過來了，我們要離開這裡。」那孩子彷彿憎恨著全世界的眼神使羅的心裡感到一陣莫名的不安。

夜裡，羅仍坐在樹上，看著再一次的滿月。從他收到帶骨肉的那天後再也沒有見過那兩個孩子，但魯夫明明說過再見……

這些日子裡，他想起一些事，關於傳染病、關於一場大火、關於一個笑容誇張的金髮男子。都是一些很零碎的片段，但羅終於想起那人在最後的最後笑著喃喃自語：「你已經自由了。」

羅迎著風跳下樹，背對著教堂一步一步地走遠。

久違了，混進人群裡生活的日子。

村裡的酒吧，瑪姬，那孩子少數提過的幾個人之一。當羅在吧檯前對那位女性說出魯夫的名字時，整個酒吧突然安靜的就像剛才的觥籌交錯只是幻覺一樣。他不用回頭也能感覺到身後那些刺人的視線，奇怪的是那些人的眼神或多或少都帶著一些恐懼。

瑪姬低下頭，緩緩地繼續擦拭手裡的杯子，她的聲音很輕卻清楚地傳進裡每個人的耳裡：「魯夫……那孩子不在了。」

有些客人開始起身結帳，一刻也不願多留般快步離開酒吧。

「因為他，不祥之物不斷出現在這個村子周遭。」羅側目看向坐在吧檯邊戴著帽子的老者。

「那孩子從小就能看見一些特別的東西，後來村民們發現那些東西似乎會因此而被吸引。」  
「他的爺爺後來將他帶去教堂，那裡的牧師見過魯夫之後說那孩子……」酒瓶被摔破的聲音打斷還欲接著開口的老者，緊接著是一陣倉皇而逃一般凌亂的腳步聲。

「他是惡魔之子。」老者的話說完，此時酒吧裡已經沒有任何一個客人。瑪姬放下手裡的杯子，快步上前關緊酒吧的門窗。

傳言如雪球般越滾越大，村裡的人開始疏遠那個時常對著空氣說話的孩子。連帶著後來出現在魯夫身旁的另外兩個孩子也漸漸被傳出一些奇怪流言，什麼吃生肉、喝人血、不是人類之類令人不安的謠言層出不窮。最後，不知道從誰開始的，村民們舉著火把在夜裡燒掉那幾個孩子的住所，燒掉了那幾個孩子。

離開酒吧後，羅回到教堂後方的那顆樹上，酒吧裡的聽聞在他腦海裡重複了一遍又一遍。

羅居高臨下看著那座教堂，輕輕地彈了個響指。

他想起了柯拉先生，那個男人帶著還年幼的他藏進這座教堂裡。他聽見槍聲、聽見咆嘯聲、聽見有人在撞門，最後柯拉先生從教堂的底層拿出了什麼東西塞進他嘴裡。這一切並沒有持續太久，從濃煙出現的那一刻起一切便安靜下來了。木造的教堂燃燒得很快，柯拉先生只是緊緊抱著他，笑著低喃些那時的他聽不懂的話。

火海吞沒了他們兩個人，卻只有他在長久的沉睡後醒來。

火光沖天，教堂成了羅印象裡的樣子，吞噬著教堂的火焰照亮了整個黑夜，焦急趕來的村民們無論用什麼方法都沒辦法使火勢減弱。那場詭異的大火整整燒了三天，自此之後再也沒有當地人願意踏進這片廢墟。

等不到總是對他笑得溫柔的柯拉先生了，那他還能等到那個笑得燦爛的孩子嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.09.20 9.1初稿完成  
> 2020.11.29 修改x1. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


	3. 【羅魯】9.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受/ASL/柯拉羅(親情向)  
> ！ 架空/虛構設定/有奇幻要素/年齡操作/私設如山

白天，羅走進森林裡，他試著親眼去認識魯夫生活過的痕跡。

他後來在山裡遇到一群山賊和那個叫做達坦的女人，和魯夫形容的一模一樣，是個又老又兇的山賊頭頭。只是羅沒想到當他和對方提起魯夫時，對方的第一個反應竟然是操起傢伙就往他身上招呼。

走過酒吧那一趟後他才明白為什麼那樣一個活潑開朗的孩子竟然總是一個人，又為什麼總是躲開人群。所以對於眼前這個明顯憤怒的女人雜亂無章的攻擊羅只是壓著帽子閃躲，她畢竟也是少數魯夫提起過的人。

「臭小鬼們都不在了，你們這些人到底還想怎樣？」達坦紅著眼眶，使盡全力一揮。羅伸手接下了這一記攻擊，直直地望向達坦的眼睛開口道：「我知道他沒死，我見過他。」

達坦不可置信地瞪大眼，力氣彷彿在那一瞬間被抽乾，跌坐在地。

而後，羅便能隨心所欲地探索整座山與森林。甚至偶爾能從山賊們那裡聽到一些魯夫曾經的事蹟，但更多的是那女人喝醉之後遙望著遠方的思念。

他試著吃了鱷魚肉，很不怎麼樣，但他能想見那張吃得滿嘴油膩的笑臉。  
他試著去單挑老虎，很弱，但他能想像遍體鱗傷打贏後那孩子的表情會有多驕傲、笑得會有多大聲。

羅輕輕撫著木頭上三道刻痕裡最矮的那道，終於在心裡妥協自己很想念他。

黑夜，羅待在酒吧裡。

他總是坐在最不起眼的角落，卻仍是偶爾會瞥見些並不友善的目光。他聽著人們高談論過一些大事件，也聽著他們低聲交換小道消息，還有一些意有所指的竊竊私語。那位告訴他那些故事的老者，羅後來才知道原來他是村長，偶爾會朝他舉杯示意。而瑪姬總會為他端上一杯果汁和一盤帶骨肉，她說那是這間店裡魯夫最喜歡的東西。

沒什麼特別的，羅總是這麼覺得，卻每次都只留下空盤和空杯。

而每個黃昏，羅會坐在那顆樹上遙望著那孩子每次走來的方向。他並不期待，卻滿懷失落。

那天，羅又再一次拜訪那間和村莊及森林都保持著一段微妙距離的房子，那三個孩子曾經的居所。房子確實是被火燒得面目全非，但基本上還算是完整的架構顯示了滅火的速度並不慢。他從沒在這裡見過其他人，但偶爾這附近會有些擺放得整整齊齊的鮮花或著水果甚至是肉類。

村民們不敢靠近教堂是因為恐懼，而這裡顯然是因為別的原因。

大火過後一切都毀壞得很嚴重，更是脆弱得不堪觸碰，羅還是小心翼翼地一遍又一遍檢查每個角落，重複著不知道第幾次搜索那間廢墟，心底總是忍不住期待還有些什麼是沒被發現的。

一些奇怪的動物抓痕、外力造成的詭異破損、曾經浸在血裡的一小塊木質地板。即便好不容易辨認出這些東西，卻對他拼湊出事情的全貌起不了什麼幫助。他很在意那一小塊位於最內側的房間角落處顏色不太一樣的地板，似乎火焰在蔓延到這裡之前就被熄滅了，那塊地板甚至沒有被燻黑。

彷若獨立於亂世之外的淨土，格格不入的存在給他一種一觸便會夢醒的感覺。

就只是靠近一點看看，羅輕手輕腳地往角落靠近。不知道是不是盯著同一處太久，那一小塊木板似乎正隨著他的腳步輕晃。很微弱的一下又一下晃著，他小心翼翼地控制自己的力道卻無法止住指尖的顫抖。

什麼都沒碰到。羅親眼看著自己的手撫上那塊木頭，但手上的感覺卻一再地告訴他——他並沒碰到任何東西。木頭以肉眼可見的速度迅速焦黑，一眨眼便已化為灰燼。向下陷落的灰燼遮掩不住那一張被折得整整齊齊的羊皮紙，還正顧自失落的羅不是很確定的微瞇起眼，有希望在那裏頭開始燃燒。

//

他太專心了，羅有些懊惱地想著。

那張羊皮紙畫著很簡陋的地圖，並在森林裡的某處做了一個標記，旁邊是透著稚氣的字跡歪歪斜斜寫著寶藏兩個字。很有魯夫的風格，但那孩子就算再仔細、再用心羅也沒辦法憑著這張標示不清的藏寶圖一下子就找到寶藏。實際上他除了看出是一張藏寶圖、在森林裡、附近有一棵大樹之外也沒有更多資訊了。

當羅從第五個樹洞灰頭土臉的鑽出來時才發現太陽幾乎已經要隱沒於地平線那端，他在森林裡拔腿狂奔卻很清楚以這樣的速度回到教堂是來不及的。他快錯過黃昏了，心裡焦急的不行，羅咬緊牙努力加快速度，一心一意地想回到那棵樹下。

羅有一種錯覺，那顆早就沒有功用的心臟正在他胸前加速跳動，而且一下比一下更用力。

他很害怕，害怕他錯過的不只是黃昏。

忽然地失重感讓他停頓了一下，然後羅就發現自己已經回到他心心念念的那棵樹上。還沒搞清楚到底是怎麼一會事，羅就注意到樹下有些騷動。

「喲，憑空出現的少年。」

羅跳下樹，濃烈的血腥味撲鼻而來，他警戒著上下打量眼前人。那是一位白髮白鬚戴著眼鏡右眼有一道疤痕的老者，對方正坐在樹下好整以暇地看著他，臉上還掛著一抹笑容，裹著全身的白色斗篷上有點點血色。但羅的注意力馬上就被對方看似隨意放在一旁的那頂草帽吸引，很眼熟，眼熟到讓他感到左胸處一陣刺痛。對方過於寬大的斗篷上或乾涸或新鮮的血跡更是另他不安，羅下意識的伸手虛握，一把長刀便剛剛好落入他的手心。

「你似乎不是人類啊。」對方的語氣很肯定，對著羅警戒的動作有些無奈地搖頭低笑，然後緩緩掀起斗篷。

時間彷彿靜止在那一剎那，羅看見被對方護在懷裡的人那張毫無血色的臉。和記憶裡有些不一樣，那孩子長大了很多，但他不會認不出對方眼下醒目的疤痕。

所有的不確定崩解在那人艱難地半睜開眼，微微勾起嘴角喊出一聲：「托拉男。」

太陽完全落下。

那個夜晚沒有月亮，連星星也不見半顆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.09.27 9.2初稿完成  
> 2020.10.03 修改x1.  
> 2020.11.30 修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


	4. 【羅魯】9.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受/ASL/柯拉羅(親情向)  
> ！ 架空/虛構設定/有奇幻要素/年齡操作/私設如山

雖然不是很想承認，但羅是真的有稍微想像過再見時的場景。

也許草帽屋會笑得一臉燦爛然後大吼大叫地往他身上撲、也許會又把自己弄得髒兮兮然後藏不住一臉笑意地朝他伸手、也許只是眨眨那雙靈動的大眼笑著和他打聲招呼、也許、也許……

但怎麼也不該是這樣的。

毫無血色的臉頰、泛白乾裂的嘴唇，羅在那雙半睜著的眸裡看見生命的流逝。魯夫的傷勢很重，纏在身上的繃帶被血染得看不出原本的顏色。

雷利望著眼前明顯情緒很不穩的年輕人眼底有一絲探究，他不太確定對方是不是魯夫堅持要回到這座小島的原因。而對方伸手探向魯夫的動作顯得十分小心翼翼，他能清楚看到那隻手正在顫抖。

雷利輕嘆，終究是沒有阻止對方的動作而是開口道：「他感覺不到。」羅微微一頓，仍是極其小心地除去繃帶，在親眼看見傷口的瞬間就算已有心理準備，羅還是受到了不小的衝擊。

幾乎是被開膛了。這個認知剛浮現的瞬間他便聽見自己發顫的聲音說：「我能救他。」

他不知道自己為什麼這麼說，但他能做、他必須能做。

像是觸碰到什麼開關一般，破碎的記憶片段如潮水般在一瞬間瘋狂湧入腦海。羅沒時間去仔細思考與分辨那些是什麼，他緊抓著能派上用場的部分，領著人就往已成廢墟的教堂走去，那裡有間設計來避難用的地下室。

那是一種很奇妙的感覺，好像體內有一部分沉睡的自己被喚醒，而他則成了被剝離出來的一部份。就像做夢一樣，他的身體似乎不再是由他控制，只能如同第三者一樣看著自己冷靜而快速的做好準備並開始手術。

下手果斷精準、所有儀器設備皆運用自如、每一個步驟都極為熟練。羅的意識很清楚，清楚到他能眼睜睜地親眼看著這一切從開始到結束。

手術結束後他在魯夫的病床旁坐了很久很久，發生的一切都太不真實卻又是那麼理所當然。羅愣愣地看著自己早已停止顫抖的雙手，再環視病床周遭後視線停在魯夫的睡臉上。如夢初醒，他輕輕地用雙手包住魯夫微涼的手，低頭將其抵在額前闔上眼後這才終於鬆了一口氣。

「久違了，草帽屋。」

這三天雷利一直默默觀察著羅，而此刻他看著不遠處的兩人，放下手裡的食物和水之後便轉身走出地下室。

正是破曉時分，山的另一頭太陽正緩緩升起。

//

「草帽屋。」羅站在樹下扶額嘆氣。  
「托拉男。」魯夫坐在樹上晃著腳。

魯夫康復的速度很快，但那並不代表他能夠在復原期拔掉點滴跑來樹上吹風。

「下來。」重複著不知道是第幾次的對話，羅的心裡只剩下無奈。

魯夫迎風張開雙臂，沒有扣上的上衣被風吹得獵獵作響，顯露出底下幾乎裹滿全身的繃帶。他微微側過頭盯著羅看，揚起一個好看的笑容閃亮亮的眼裡寫著期待。

羅其實覺得有些遺憾，那孩子在他看不見的地方長大了。但同時他也感到慶幸，眼前的少年還是如同他記憶裡的那麼純淨。心念一動，他已出現在魯夫身旁，順著對方的姿勢直接將人抱起並跳下樹。

「托拉男你的能力好酷啊。」魯夫雙手環在羅的脖頸，一臉計畫得逞的笑容。

距離太近了，羅心裡想著卻沒有放手，因為除了魯夫身上好聞的味道之外他還聞到了一絲淡淡的血腥味。他看見魯夫胸前的繃帶滲出一小片鮮紅後不由得皺起眉頭，直接抱著人邊往病房走邊說：「點滴還沒打完……再加打一根針和換藥。」聞言魯夫睜大雙眼，剛想反駁的話在發現對方明顯沉下臉後默默地吞回肚裡去。

第一年。

魯夫不是個聽話的病人，活力滿溢的他總是竄上竄下到處跑跳之外還討厭吃藥打針。除了在每次傷口裂開後他會像個認真反省的小孩乖乖表現之外，羅所有的醫囑魯夫基本上是都沒在聽的。所以前前後後羅花了一整年的時間才確定魯夫的傷勢完完全全痊癒了，除了胸前醒目的傷疤外沒有留下任何後遺症。

身體上的傷是好了，但羅知道有些傷是他無能為力的，他只能在少年失神望著遠方時靜靜地陪著。

不知道為什麼雷利就這麼順理成章住進了地下室，羅曾想過問他關於魯夫的事，但他一對上對方彷彿洞悉一切的眼神和高深莫測的笑容便讓他打消了這個想法。

「托拉男你吃過鱷魚肉嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
於是雷利看見終於能夠自由活動的魯夫拉著一臉明顯不情願的羅往山裡頭走。  
行了行了，這種程度的表演也就只能騙騙魯夫這人了。雷利在心裡感嘆著青春。

「托拉男我帶你去看老虎。」  
「不要。」  
於是雷利又看見魯夫蹦蹦跳跳的拉著一臉嫌棄的羅往山裡頭走。  
裝吧，你就繼續裝吧。雷利再一次在心裡感嘆著青春。

某天，雷利看著魯夫笑容滿面的勾著羅的手往山裡去。那傢伙一如往常沒什麼表情的臉上竟是硬生生讓他看出了一點期待。雷利微微一笑在心裡想著年輕人終究是年輕人啊。

羅其實對山裡的一切都很熟悉，他在魯夫不在的這些日子裡幾乎每天都會來晃晃看看。但今天很不同，因為魯夫說要帶他去尋寶，羅很難不朝著那張藏寶圖聯想。最後魯夫在某棵大樹下繞了幾圈，那棵大樹在山的另一邊很靠近海岸的崖上。他看著魯夫決定好方位後在靠近樹根的地方開挖，這才明白原來藏寶圖上的記號是在樹下而不是在樹洞裡。

那個陳舊的箱子裡有三個小酒杯、一些來自不同野獸的小骨頭、幾塊碎布和一小罐糖果。

魯夫拿出了小罐子後便小心翼翼地將箱子埋回去。他看著正低頭仔細幫他擦手的羅開口道：「不知道這糖果還能不能吃。」

羅抬頭正想開口吐槽對方只記得吃時卻對上了一雙認真的眼眸，他一時有些反應不過來只聽見魯夫接著說：「小時候每次從托拉男那裡拿到的食物吃起來總是特別開心，總會覺得心裡滿滿的。所以我都會偷留下一些糖，想說裝滿罐子後再送給托拉男，這樣托拉男就也能感受到那種心裡暖暖的感覺了吧？」

又是錯覺？羅胸口處的悸動和耳邊鼓譟的心跳聲讓他不知所措。

「可惜沒來得及完成……不過現在也不遲吧？」魯夫笑著朝羅伸手遞出一顆糖。

羅愣愣地盯著躺在對方手心裡的那顆糖一會兒後緩緩地將視線移回魯夫的臉上。在魯夫有些困惑正準備出聲詢問時，羅一把拽住魯夫的手腕將人拉向自己，低頭吻了過去。唇瓣碰觸之際魯夫驚訝地睜大眼，有些什麼感覺透過這個輕淺的吻印在魯夫心上，魯夫伸手環抱住羅，任由手裡的糖掉落在旁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.10.04 9.3初稿完成  
> 2020.10.10 修改x1.  
> 2020.11.30 修改x2. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


	5. 【羅魯】9.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受/ASL/柯拉羅(親情向)  
> ！ 架空/虛構設定/有奇幻要素/年齡操作/私設如山

第二年。

羅牽著魯夫的手，在一片夜色中走進正準備打烊的酒吧裡。他在瑪姬和村長疑惑的眼神裡拿下魯夫的兜帽，看著紅著眼角的兩人與魯夫擁抱。從此魯夫在夜裡多了一個去處，雖然羅更希望對方能乖乖待在他懷裡睡覺。

魯夫拿著羅當掩護，在清晨時分敲響了一座位於山上的木房房門。被吵醒的山賊頭頭如同羅印象裡一樣凶狠，抄了傢伙就往魯夫身上揮，只是很明顯沒用上多少力。之後魯夫在森林裡亂跑時總會多出幾個小跟班，但只要羅也在他總能一下子就甩開他們。

而雷利在某天就悄悄離開了，羅聽著魯夫抱怨對方都不先打個招呼，卻沒打算告訴他關於睡醒時在帽子下發現的那張紙條的事。

//

如同每一個尋常的午後，羅靠著樹看書，修長的手指有一下沒一下的點著書緣，表情看上去很認真。躺在他身旁的魯夫悄悄將原本放在臉上遮陽的草帽挪開一點，微微側過臉就著草帽的遮掩偷偷看著羅的側臉。

總覺得托拉男好像哪裡不太一樣？

眉毛眼睛耳朵鼻子嘴巴一個都沒少，那是哪裡不同呢？

羅輕輕嘆氣，對方的視線刺的他無法專心，尤其是草帽後面那張表情變來變去的小臉更是讓人在意。他伸手拿開對方臉上的草帽，毫不意外對方慢一拍才想起來自己應該在睡覺而趕緊閉緊眼的反應。羅將視線移回書上，將手掌輕輕覆上魯夫的眼部輕聲道：「快睡。」

托拉男的手很大、很溫暖。

魯夫眨眨眼睛，望著那些從一片黑暗中藉著指縫竄入的絲絲光芒，再眨眨眼。

隨便吧，反正現在的托拉男他也喜歡。

睫毛在手心輕輕地撓來撓去，微微發麻的搔癢感從手心一路蔓延到胸口。很癢、很癢，羅放下書盯著呼吸逐漸平穩的魯夫，半晌後才彎下身輕輕貼上對方仍掛著笑意的嘴角——止癢。

//

托拉男有些讓人討厭的地方。

例如現在，托拉男以為他睡著了的現在。

魯夫在羅悄悄抽出被枕著的手臂時就醒了，他看著羅穿好衣服然後在下一個眨眼間就消失在房間裡。魯夫坐起身望著身旁的空位有些失神，他伸手輕輕撫過床單上的皺褶，指尖觸到的餘溫讓他想起一些事情，一些他努力忽視的事情。

那些時候羅的指尖也會如此一般輕撫過他的胸口，好像只要再用力些那道傷疤就會裂開似的小心翼翼，每當這種時候他只能伸手緊緊抱住對方，然後仰頭感受羅那些如細雨般輕落在他胸前的吻。

托拉男有些秘密，就像他一樣。魯夫最後只是煩躁地搔搔頭然後把自己用力埋回被窩裡。

與此同時，羅正站在魯夫帶他去過的那顆埋著寶藏的樹下。他想酒吧那女性說得是對的，儘管他們兩個都不是很在乎，但那個避難用的地下室確實不適合長住，更不適合拿來當作……

羅環顧四周，思考著在這附近建一座房子的可能性，不用太大，足夠兩個人住就好。一定要有廚房，然後再隔一間書房出來，臥室的屋頂也許要開個天窗方便他們看夜景，然後某個好奇心旺盛的人可能還需要一個地下室來存放他的戰利品。

……家。他想在這裡蓋一間房子、他想給魯夫一個家。羅蹲下身，伸手探向那塊魯夫埋著寶藏的地方，月光映在他的側臉顯出一抹溫柔的神色。突然暴起的殺氣讓羅本能地發動能力，瞬息之間他重新出現在不遠處並拿出武器，緊盯著眼前的金髮男子。

「不管你打算做什麼，我勸你最好離開這裡。」那人正站在羅剛剛待著的地方，唇邊掛著禮貌的微笑眼底卻毫無笑意。

這人很危險。羅站起身戒備地盯著對方，他很確定那雙正從鮮紅色轉黑的眼睛不是人類會擁有的。對方每每都能以極快的速度縮短兩人之間的距離，當他舉起長刀擋下明顯與一身貴族裝扮不搭的水管時羅更加確定這個想法——這個人不是人類。

他在近距離見證那雙眼睛在閃過疑惑之後瞬間轉為一片赤紅，對方衝著他威嚇似的哈氣讓他能清楚看見那些白皙而尖銳的牙齒，他聽見飽含怒意的咆嘯聲正在質問他把人藏在哪裡。視線裡那隻戴著皮手套的手伴隨恐怖的風壓正以奇怪的姿勢朝他面部襲來，羅悄悄翻動手掌，下一秒他已回到那個熟悉的地下室。

一片黑暗中他的喘息聲顯得特別明顯，羅很明白他要是再晚一些動作很可能就得面對第二次死亡。

「托拉男？」

羅看著魯夫揉著眼睛坐起身，滑落腰際的被單讓對方赤裸的上半身暴露在空氣中。他想他現在知道那個金髮男子的名字了，也知道魯夫肩上的陳年舊疤可能是什麼留下的。

幾乎是同時間，當魯夫注意到替他重新裹上被子的手正在打顫時，原本還在思考該如何開口的羅就失去意識倒在他身上。

——也許房子得蓋得比預想中大一些。

//

天曉得當他睜開眼在房間裡見到前一晚想置他於死地的人正滿臉笑意地看著他是一件多讓人驚恐的事，他正打算拿出刀便看見朝他身上撲來的魯夫，手指一頓的瞬間魯夫被那人伸手在途中攔腰截下。

「魯夫，他才剛醒。」他伸手揉亂魯夫的頭髮仍是對著羅嶄露笑意，羅卻只覺得似乎更冷了些。

後來羅只能躺在床上靜靜聽著魯夫嘰嘰喳喳的介紹薩波——那個正優雅地翹著腳喝著茶的吸血鬼，他的哥哥。

問題一：試問有什麼比自己的戀人找回失散已久的哥哥後就整天兩個人膩在一起還糟糕的事嗎？  
有，就是你發現那位哥哥似乎並不喜歡你。

像是在你習以為常的要將人拉進懷裡時，會有一隻戴著皮手套的手橫空而出擋住你的手，然後你會聽見那個讓人咬牙切齒的聲音若無其事地說：「你好啊，魯夫的朋友。」

「魯夫還是和小時候一樣不敢自己一個人睡啊？」薩波只是托著下巴看著魯夫在他面前氣呼呼的爭論，笑得無限寵溺。多麼美好的一幅兄弟日常，但羅發誓，他感受到邪惡的氣息。

那天晚上，羅目送魯夫抱著枕頭棉被走進另一間房裡然後眼神充滿堅定地關上門。

羅盯著那扇緊閉的門，思考著夜襲的可能性時就聽見身後傳來慢悠悠的一句「你也早點休息啊，魯夫的朋友。」

不幸中的大幸，那隻吸血鬼似乎有些自己的事要忙，羅還是能抓到很多空檔享受兩人時光。但其實薩波並不會特意阻止魯夫靠近他，撇除那些從魯夫的視線死角處傳來的刺人目光之外。

夜裡，羅站在那座廢墟前研究經歷大火後殘留下的整體架構，這是森林裡之外的另外一個選項。

「當年混在村民裡最先行動的那幾個人都是我父親的手下。」羅回身就看見薩波正面無表情地盯著他腳邊的鮮花，他的聲音聽起來特別冰冷。薩波彎下腰撿起一朵白色的小花接著道：「不論當時他的目的是什麼，現在都徹底失敗了。」

「魯夫很喜歡這裡。」

薩波丟下意有所指的話便轉身離去，在羅的目光裡薩波已走出一段距離的背影忽然一頓，微微側過頭朝他低聲道：「今天是滿月。」

遠處傳來的狼嚎聲像是在呼應他的話一般異常響亮，羅似乎看見薩波的嘴角上掛著一絲幸災樂禍。

//

雷利笑得很開心、很大聲，除了魯夫的熱烈歡迎之外還要是歸功於羅臉上的那些瘀青。

問題二：試問有什麼比自己的戀人失散已久的哥哥似乎並不喜歡你還要糟的事嗎？  
有的，就是這樣的哥哥其實還有第二位。

「我不是留字條告訴你會帶一份大禮回來嗎？」雷利指了指不遠處抱在一起的三個人。

對，他有看到那張紙條，但羅從沒想過所謂的大禮是指在夜裡殺氣騰騰撲上來就一頓暴揍的成年狼人。

「回來的路上我都有好好地告訴他你這兩年是怎麼照顧魯夫的。」雷利一邊說一邊給羅一個你放心的眼神，好似這樣對方就不會注意到他特別強調了照顧兩個字。羅現在不太確定是應該加大房子的規模還是該直接帶人私奔，哪一個選項才能讓他未來的日子過得簡單舒服一些。

//

魯夫趕到現場的時候太過眼熟的畫面讓他有一瞬記憶錯亂的感覺，他看見村民舉著火把正對著站在房前的羅怒吼。隨著他一步步接近，村民的話清楚落入他的耳裡。他們想讓羅離開，不准羅對這處廢墟動手，這裡對他們而言很重要。

一位婦人往前踏一步哭喊著他們想守著這裡。魯夫花了一點時間才認出她是以前在市場裡會偷偷送自己一些水果的大嬸後，後知後覺地發現現場忽然一片安靜，所有人的眼神都停在他身上。過往的記憶在腦海裡閃過，魯夫下意識往後退了幾步，卻直接撞到站在他身後的艾斯和薩波身上，他緊張的回過頭就想拉著兩個人跑。

哐的一聲，火把落地的聲音拉回魯夫的視線。更多的火把從村民們的手裡落下，魯夫驚訝的眼神掃過一張張帶著不可置信和懊悔的臉龐最後停在羅的臉上。

後來，魯夫的日子每天都過得很充實。他偶爾會去瑪姬的酒吧裡幫忙也會去市場裡找點事做，他會去森林裡打獵也會去找那些山賊玩。有時候纏著艾斯亂跑、有時候拉著薩波給他買東西、有時候就靜靜地待在羅的身邊盯著他看。

//

「我以為你不喜歡教堂。」魯夫四處打量重新蓋好的教堂任由羅牽起他的手。  
「可能吧。」羅不置可否，一吻落在魯夫的無名指指節上。

「我願意哦。」在羅不可置信的目光下，魯夫笑著重複一次羅剛剛的動作，反過來將自己的吻印上對方的指節處。

在羅激動的擁抱裡，魯夫朝著對方身後不遠處的身影用幾次眨眼當作道別，他能清楚看見漸漸淡去的影子留下的口型是在對他道謝。

「你認識一位金頭髮的牧師嗎？」悶在懷裡的聲音沒讓羅聽清，魯夫沒再開口而是以同樣的力道伸手回擁。

「那傢伙到底是什麼啊？變種地縛靈？」教堂門口，艾斯一臉不滿地看著裡頭的兩個人。  
「唉，總覺得有點寂寞呢。」一旁的薩波伸手拍拍艾斯微微苦笑。

爽朗的笑聲和落在肩頭上的大手讓兩人回過頭，雷利仍是笑得高深莫測道：「日子還長。」

//

在大部分人類不會踏足的那些地方，一個關於某座小島的傳言正透過各種管道迅速傳播，冥王地定居之處、吸血鬼與狼人能和平共處的地方、在教堂地下室看病的神醫、願意接納各種物種的居民和一個能幫忙完成心願的人類少年。

關於那座島、關於那間教堂、關於那位於村莊和森林之間的房子、關於他們迎來各種各樣的訪客又都是之後的故事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.10.25 9.4初稿完成  
> 2020.12.01 修改x1. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


	6. 【羅魯】9 - 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！ 取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇  
> ！ OOC我錯  
> ！ 魯夫受/ASL/柯拉羅(親情向)  
> ！ 架空/虛構設定/有奇幻要素/年齡操作/私設如山

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拿來補齊設定的番外篇，以免哪天想重寫卻忘記自己本來在幹嘛……雖然還是有一些設定沒寫出來就是了XD  
> 說歸說，但其實就是塞滿私心(?)的一篇補充。

＊ －關於柯拉先生

他再次睜開眼睛，眼前的教堂煥然一新。恍惚間耳旁似乎仍迴盪著吵雜聲，他記得教堂大門被從外猛撞的景象，也記得濃煙從鼻腔竄進肺部的感覺，他甚至還能感覺到烈火灼身的熱度。

鼻間的燒焦味讓他不適地皺眉。

稍微晃了一圈後他現在能確定幾件事：教堂大概還是他記憶裡的那間，但被重建過了、現在外面是白天、教堂裡的臉孔他都沒見過、感覺晚一點可能會下雨、他走不出教堂⋯⋯

⋯⋯他死了。

也是啦，事情都發展成那樣了他還能活著反而沒什麼道理。希望在這個年代，不會再有人因為一些莫名其妙的原因就要放火燒人。他看著面目一新的裝潢和那些沒見過的服飾，在心裡苦笑。

長生不老、不病不痛。

那個男孩長大了，當他的手穿過羅的臉頰時，羅西南特的腦海裡想起那個他塞進羅嘴裡的東西。羅就站在那裏，仰頭盯著教堂裡高掛起的十字架，和他們第一次見面時的場景一模一樣。不同的是，那時候還是個孩子的羅眼裡充滿清晰的恨意，而現在那雙眼睛裡只剩一片死水。

羅西南特焦急地將手探向男子的胸口，那雙因為驚愕而睜大的眼眸漸漸泛紅。

他能感覺到胸口處的一片死寂——那顆心臟沒有在跳動。

＊ －看見與被看見

羅的每一天都像遊魂一般的度過，他會出現在教堂的各個角落，一個人或坐或站的靜靜待著。羅西南特在無數次重複確認對方看不見自己後，也只能一天天的看著那道身影嘆氣。

羅還活著，卻又不是真正活著。

那天，他花了一點時間才找到突然移動到窗邊的羅。他湊得很近才勉強確定對方的眼裡有了一點焦距，當他順著對方的視線緩緩回過頭時，在禮拜的人群裡只看見一個正張著嘴熟睡的孩子。

最先引起他注意的並不是那誇張的睡臉，而是那孩子在發光。不是烈日般的光彩奪目，一圈柔柔的光芒像是液體般在孩子的周身流轉。他像是長久身處在無盡黑暗中的人忽然看見遠處出現的微小螢火蟲，想也沒想，他朝著那孩子伸出手。

在指尖觸到光圈的同時他能清楚看見那孩子輕顫的睫毛，然後他在睡眼惺忪的大眼裡看見自己的倒影。他不可置信地往後退一步，然後左移兩步再右移三步。當他發現那孩子的視線正茫然地追著他的步伐時，太過突然的驚喜衝擊讓他忍不住環著教堂繞來繞去，而那雙眼睛果然也沒讓他失望，視線一路隨著他移動。

他能看見。

羅西南特稍稍冷靜下來後緊張地嚥下口水，他朝著那孩子揮揮手然後緩緩走向仍佇立在同一個地方的羅，腳步不停直直穿過羅的身體來到他的後方。他苦笑伸手指了指羅然後聳肩，那孩子看上去有些驚訝又有些困惑，最後那孩子只是微微歪著頭然後燦爛的笑了起來。

＊ －艾斯與魯夫

魯夫在森裡裡玩耍的時候聽見哭聲，那個女人在林間焦急地徘徊。

「你怎麼了？」

女人帶著他在森林裡跑了一段路，她顫著手指向不遠處的山洞。

「救救他。」

魯夫照著女人的指示，在那個山洞裡照顧奄奄一息的幼狼。雖然過程有些粗魯，但他成功救回了幼狼。

艾斯醒來後第一個注意到的是陌生的氣味，是有別於其他人類，帶點香甜的味道，並不難聞。然後才注意到抱著他熟睡的小鬼，他僵著身子伸手就想拉開對方。手停在半空中，他看見自己手上簡陋的包紮後才發現身上大大小小的傷都被處理過了，雖然還是隱隱作痛或著說比之前更痛。

他看看那張髒兮兮的睡臉，再看看纏在他身上傷痕還新鮮的小手，撇撇嘴後還是緩緩把手放下。

要是他知道從此以後會多一個跟屁蟲追著他跑……

「艾斯艾斯，你看這個。」魯夫拉過艾斯的手，興奮地揮舞著手裡的戰利品。艾斯的視線從緊緊抓著他手掌的小手移向魯夫正激動泛紅的臉頰，被對方的笑容感染似的忍不住勾起嘴角。

……好吧，也沒什麼不好的。

＊ －薩波與魯夫

「你確定這樣真的可以嗎？」

很吵，薩波努力睜開眼睛，一片模糊的視野裡有個小小的人影。

「艾斯知道了會生氣的……」

此刻的他太累、太虛弱，他死命告訴自己該起身逃跑，身體卻連一隻手指也動彈不得。

他知道天快亮了。

他拿命去賭，就在他以為賭對了，他成功逃離那座令人窒息的大宅時，結果竟是全盤皆輸。

沒想到倒頭來他還是得溺死在陽光裡。

薩波失去意識前最後的記憶是那稚嫩的嗓音還在不停碎念著。

他是被狼嚎聲驚醒的，他跳起身，全身的寒毛豎立。嘴裡淡淡的甜味拉回他的理智，薩波有些疑惑的舔舔嘴唇——甜的。他的精神很好，身上的傷也全好了，從地上的痕跡看起來，他似乎是被人一路拖進這個地方的。

地上點點乾涸的血跡引起他的注意，一個模糊的小身影在腦海中浮現。薩波撥開入口處的雜草堆，回頭打量這個位於森林深處的小山洞，位置隱蔽且雜草堆成了天然的掩護。沐浴在月色中，他閉上眼深呼吸，微弱的紅光在眼瞳處擴散，空氣中若有似無的甜味勾起他的腳步。

那晚是滿月。

薩波在山上的一處木房外看見坐在草地上仰望月色的孩子，黑髮隨著微風輕輕飄揚。他盯著被吹起的草帽一路隨風飄向自己，最後和隨之而來的那股香甜味一起落在他的身前，那雙望向他的眼裡有一整片星空。

「薩——波——」魯夫從不遠處衝刺撞進他的懷裡，將一顆顏色特別鮮艷的蘋果舉在他眼前。

如願以償，當初那抹闖進他眼裡的模糊身影正真切地待在他懷裡，一張小臉滿是笑意。

他甘願溺死在這樣的陽光裡。

＊ －年幼的狼人

小艾斯的牙很癢，但他正在努力學習控制自己。

以前他向來都是抓著獵物就地大口大口吃，直到他看見跟在他身後的小跟屁蟲，有樣學樣地撿起一小塊肉末皺著眉就要往嘴裡塞。他帶著扁著嘴委屈巴巴的魯夫在河邊洗去一身血汙，那隻小手上被他拍過的地方還留著一片紅，當天他就學會了如何把食物弄熟。

現在小艾斯最大的課題就是學著控制自己本能，每當月亮升起體內的野性沸騰之時，在理智消失之際，他只能乞求明早睜眼時看見的不是悲劇。

他想在黑夜時也能待在魯夫身邊，安安全全地。

小艾斯最後沒有咬那隻吸血鬼，儘管他全身的細胞都在咆嘯著想撕裂對方。

＊ －年幼的吸血鬼

小薩波的牙很癢，但他正在試著保持貴族風範。

以前他的進食偏好就常被訓斥，比起直接咬那些被豢養的人類，他更願意喝血庫裡的冷凍液體。但現在在他眼前晃來晃去的白皙脖頸，幾乎要讓他的所有堅持都毀於一旦。他能清楚看見薄薄的皮膚下因血液流動而微微跳動的血管，他看見魯夫的小嘴又張又闔卻沒聽見對方在說什麼，滿腦子都是些又香、又軟、又甜的想像。

在聞到血腥味的瞬間小薩波找回自己的理智，魯夫朝他舉起湧出血液的手臂，一雙大眼裡泛著倔強和水氣。魯夫笑著說他不痛，薩波餓了。小薩波想起書籍裡記載的遠古同族，不依賴血液、不會被日光殺死、不被本能控制。

他想在白日裡也能陪在魯夫身邊，安安全全地。

小薩波最後沒有撕爛那隻狼人，儘管他全身的血液都在怒吼著想粉碎對方。

＊ －三兄弟的日常

魯夫很喜歡他的兩個哥哥，儘管他知道他們和他有些不同。但無所謂，他的哥哥們對他很好，也不會像其他人一樣，在他和飄來飄去的朋友們玩耍時露出讓他覺得難受的表情。

唯一困擾著魯夫的事是，他們訓練總是不帶上他。

在某個沒有月亮的夜晚，艾斯嘴裡一邊抱怨著自己發現的地方被佔去了，一邊朝山洞走去，撥開雜草走出來的薩波嘴裡唸著山洞裡艾斯的臭味都多久了還沒散掉，然後他們就開始「訓練」了。

最後那場「訓練」在魯夫雙眼發光撲過去嚷著要參加時馬上結束。

「這裡應該沒問題。」薩波繞著大樹走了一圈後選定樹腳下的某個位置。艾斯湊近蹲在一旁的魯夫，看著他從懷裡掏東西往木箱裡放。木箱裡現在除了三個小酒杯之外，多出了瑪姬幫他們做好衣服後剩下的碎布，以及一些奇怪的碎骨頭。

「你往裡面放骨頭幹嘛？」艾斯沒忍住好奇。

「這些都是艾斯和薩波的戰利品，雖然肉都被我吃光了。」魯夫小心翼翼地放好每一樣東西，然後鄭重地蓋上他的寶藏箱。

土坑填平之後魯夫才後知後覺想起只有他放了寶藏，面對魯夫的疑問艾斯和薩波笑著打哈哈。默契的在對方的眼神裡看到一樣的訊息，他們牽起魯夫的手慢悠悠地往回家的路上走。

總不能把魯夫埋進去吧……

＊ －金頭髮的牧師

在羅帶著魯夫踏進重建好的教堂時，魯夫就看見那個在教堂裡四處飄的身影，和他小時候第一次在教堂看見對方的情景很像。

羅執起魯夫的手，那個高大的身影站在他們身側，目光溫柔。那是魯夫第一次聽見他的聲音。

「你願意一輩子都待在他身邊陪伴他嗎？」

羅的吻落在魯夫的指節上。

「無論是順境或是逆境、富有或貧窮、健康或疾病，你願意一直待在他身邊嗎？」

魯夫笑著重複一次羅的動作。

「我願意哦。」

現在，他即使不伸手也能感覺到那顆心臟在跳動。

//

＊ －畫風不對的那些片段

(1) 關於雷利

~~他總是對著你笑，笑得你心裡發寒。~~

雷利先生什麼都知道，但你若開口問他，他只會給你一個微笑——笑得高深莫測，笑得莫測高深。

(2) 之後的柯拉先生

「嗚嗚嗚，羅終於長大了。」高大的男人在羅的身後咬著手帕，哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚。

(3) 某座小島

身為驕傲的劍靈，他才不需要依靠什麼幫忙完成心願的少年這種靠不住的東西。

他只是在尋找對手的途中不小心撞倒某個不長眼的傢伙而已，一個奇怪的人類少年竟然能碰到他？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.11.08 番外初稿完成  
> 2020.12.02 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


End file.
